


Litchfield Boarding School

by McMouse54



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McMouse54/pseuds/McMouse54
Summary: Piper starting at her new boarding school. She meets Alex, a mysterious young woman. She finds friends along the way.





	Litchfield Boarding School

Piper sighed and sat on her new bed. She had finally finished unpacking. It was 1:00 pm. Her parents had just left after helping her unpack. Piper looked around her new room. She had to share the room with 3 other girls. Lorna Morello, Andrea Voss, and Brook Soso. 

"Hey!" yelled a voice behind her. Piper jumped and turned around to see a girl around her age. She had short dark brown hair and bright red lipstick. "Nicky said someone new was coming. Damn. I lost the bet."

"Oh. Um. Hey." said Piper nervously. She gave a tentative wave. The girl smiled back at her. 

"I'm Lorna. Lorna Morello." said the girl. She walked over and sat on Piper's bed. 

"I'm Piper Chapman. Nice to meet you." Said Piper shyly. 

"Are you excited? It's always hard to be the new one." commented Lorna. Piper thought about her old high school. She had never moved in her life and this was the first time she was ever new to a school. "Piper?" asked Lorna, pulling her out of her thoughts. 

"What? Oh yeah. I guess I'm a little excited. What's this place like?"

"It's not that bad. Just stick with me and we can be good friends. I can show you around." said Lorna. Piper nodded. 

"Thanks." 

"No problem. Do you want to come meet the others?" 

"Um, sure." responded Piper. Her hands turned sweaty and butterflies appeared in her stomach. What if no one likes her? What if she will be a loner? Lorna got up and walked out of their room. Piper followed. They went to a room with a TV and a pool table in it. Lorna spotted a group of girls and waved. 

"Hey guys!" Exclaimed Lorna. She grabbed Piper's hand and led her to the group. They were gathered around the pool table. "This is Piper. She's new."

"Hi..." greeted Piper. She looked at the group. 

"I'm Taystee and this is Cindy and Poussey." Said an African American girl. She pointed to two other black girls. They all said hi to Piper. 

"Hey, Blondie. I'm Nicky. Call me if you need anything. I can help you with anything too." Added the girl with a wink. Piper blushed. Her attention was on a tall girl standing behind Nicky. She had black hair and secretary glasses and looked really sexy. She smirked at Piper. 

"It's Alex. Like what you see?" She asked, still smirking. She had a low, raspy voice. Piper blushed even more and stuttered. 

"I-I-I m-mean s-sure I-I guess." She said. Her face was very red. Everyone laughed. A short girl that had a big build with black hair spoke up. 

"Don't worry about them. I'm Boo. Stick with me. I'll take good care of you." she said. Piper took a step back. 

"Cmon guys. Don't scare her away." said Lorna. 

"I agree. We got fresh meat. Let's not scare her." Said Nicky. She laughed when Piper's eyes widened. 

A couple of minutes later, Piper was joking with her new friends. She enjoyed them. Even when they flirted with her a little bit. 

Piper thought about her new boarding school. She liked it. It was all girls with the Litchfield Boys Boarding School right down the road. She was a sophomore and was ready to start school. It was a Sunday. School started tomorrow. Their school was a short walk down the road. She would go to school with the boys' home and another boarding school. She excited and nervous to get her new schedule. She listened to the group talking.

Her eyes always wandered to Alex and her raspy voice. Piper smiled and looked away when Alex noticed her staring. 

A couple minutes later, a girl with long black hair, soft blue eyes, and a fit body burst through the door. She smiled widely at Piper. 

"Hey! I'm Andrea. Your new roommate. Lorna texted me and said we have an addition. Good to meet you." Said the girl. Piper smiled. 

"You too!" She said cheerfully. She turned her attention back to the group and Andrea stood next to her. Boo and Poussey were playing pool and they were all rooting them on. 

A couple of hours later, Piper turned in for the night. She would have to be up early to get her schedule. She was happy that she would know some people at her new school. She went to sleep and dreamt about her new adventures.


End file.
